Élodie Guérin
This roleplay character belongs to Becky and can be found here Giethoorn, Overijssel, Steenwijkerland, Netherlands |alias= |hidep= |blood status = |species= ( ancestry) |gender= Female |height= 5'0" |hair= * Dark brown (A mottled mixture chocolate and caramel brown tones with lighter tips) * Dark (with a purplish tinge) (when using her powers or emotionally compromised) |eyes= * Whiskey brown * Bright emerald green (when using her powers or emotionally compromised) |skin= Light tan |hidef= |family= * Eira Eriksson (wife) * Saskia (mother) * Jihun Guérin (father) * Monique Guérin (sister) * Hilya Guérin (sister) * Rhea Guérin (sister) * Thálassa Liedje (aunt) * Irena Liedje (cousin) * Kaarina Mustonen (cousin-in-law) |hidem= |Animagus= Sea Otter |Boggart= |Wand= 12" , (her mothers). With it's sun bleached and water worn wood inlaid with small seashells and glittering sea glass this wand is fairly unique in it's appearance. Carrying with it the faint scent of the ocean breeze at all times, if one listens carefully the sound of the sea can be heard humming from it, especially when it's mistress is casting spells. The handle is carved into an elegant swirl like a cresting wave and a delicate charm made of tidepool bric-à-brac has been attached with a permanent holding charm. Known to have a fairly mischievous nature it is not unusual for the wand to weave magic on it's own, usually of the harmless cosmetic kind, however one should not be fooled by the carefree nature of it or it's mistress, as both are powerful in their own right, and together even more so. It is unwaveringly loyal, having been made by Ellie's mother with her own hair and a piece of driftwood that had been saved for this specific purpose. It would have no other master than Élodie herself. |jukebox = Part of Your World (Jodie Benson) |Patronus= Sea Otter |hidea= |House= * Maison Érable (years 1-2) * Maison Ancien (years 3-7) |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Muggle-Born Network * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic ** Maison Érable (years 1-2) ** Maison Ancien (years 3-7) ** Ancien Quidditch Team (seeker) ** La Confrérie des Canaux |job = * (tba) |Age = |Alias = * Elle (by everyone) * Ellie (by friends) * Lodie (by Liesel) * Minnow (by her parents) * Anemone (by her father) * ______ |Title = * * }} Élodie "Elle" Nerida Guérin (b. ) is a Ducth born witch originating from Giethoorn. Born to Jihun Guérin, a renowned explorer and magical archaeologist and his wife, a siren by the name of Saskia. She is the eldest of their children and well known to be the most wild of them. She has three younger siblings, the eldest being her sister Monique and the youngest being the twins, Hilya and Rhea. She is close with all of them, having been very invested in being the best big sister she could possibly be from the get go as her mother, whilst being a kind and gentle hearted woman who loved her children dearly, was often absent a lot as they were growing up. Biography Early Life Beauxbatons Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Second Wizarding War Muggle-born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Part-Human Category:Part-Siren Category:Half-Siren Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons House Swappers Category:Maison Érable Category:Maison Ancien Category:Maison Ancien Alumni Category:Maison Ancien Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:La Confrérie des Canaux Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Jukebox Twins